


Taken by the Queen

by DarkRosePrincess



Category: Date A Bullet, Date A Live
Genre: Conditioning, Consensual Mind Control, Corruption, Date A Bullet Spoilers, Dubious Consent, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Large Breasts, Light Bondage, Mild Blood, Mind Manipulation, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sexual Violence, Spanking, Spoilers, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2019-06-11
Packaged: 2020-04-24 16:22:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19176979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkRosePrincess/pseuds/DarkRosePrincess
Summary: The White Queen, Dominion of Binah, elects to take Kurumi Tokisaki's most important ally in her quest to reach the First Region, Kether, away from her, using her patented secret weapon - love. Of course, when you're an Inverse Spirit, the concept of love can get pretty warped...





	Taken by the Queen

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ShadowedTime](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowedTime/gifts).



Hibiki opened her eyes, slowly. She was surrounded by comfort on all sides. Above her was the top of a luxurious four-poster bed, and she was surrounded by rich velvet curtains. The sheets beneath her were soft as silk, and it felt like she was floating on a giant marshmallow. She didn’t seem to be wearing her boots. Testing her muscles, she reflexively opened and closed her hand around the blanket, before stretching out lazily, hearing a light, melodious little laugh as she did so. Startled by the sound, Hibiki’s eyes snapped open fully, as she realized that she had no idea where she was.

Looking toward the source of the sound, she saw a girl with a familiar silhouette sitting on the bed beside her. She was wearing a strict, military-looking white dress and her long white hair was drawn up into two ponytails of uneven length in a manner most familiar to Hibiki. It was the same hairstyle worn by Kurumi Tokisaki - the Spirit who had answered her lust for vengeance and given her something new to life for. 

However, the girl sitting on her bed shared more in common with Kurumi Tokisaki than just her hairstyle. She had the same perfect skin, and the same curvaceous figure. Most strikingly of all, she possessed the same face - right down to the complete heterochromia present in her eyes, although the left iris, that resembled an inorganic clock face, was a deep shade of blue rather than the regal gold of Kurumi Tokisaki.

Hibiki couldn’t help but suck in her breath upon seeing her. But then, that was only natural, for the beautiful girl sitting beside upon the bed was none other than The White Queen, the Dominion of Binah, the sworn enemy of Kurumi Tokisaki.

“My, it’s about time you re-joined the land of the living, sleepyhead,” The White Queen laughed softly, as she gazed down at Hibiki’s prone form, gentle smile playing upon her lips. She looked almost like a caring lover, who has been watching her partner sleep. It was distinctly disconcerting - especially as, if this were Kurumi, she’d be over the moon.

“I-its you!” Hibiki choked out, immediately trying to pull away from The White Queen. However, no sooner did she attempt this, that she realised that her limbs were shackled to the bedposts - the chains being long enough, and possessing enough give to allow Hibiki to move back toward the head of the bed, without allowing her enough to escape. She shrieked, and tried to pull herself free of the chains, only to find the White Queen’s gloved hand gently upon her cheek.

“Shhh, no, please don’t panic, tender-heart, you might damage your pretty skin…” The White Queen murmured softly, still smiling gently, before adding, in a somewhat threatening tone, “and that would be a shame, wouldn’t it?”

Hibiki quickly pulled her face away from The White Queen, but found a strange tingling sensation lingering on her face where she had been touched. Her mind raced as she tried to recall how this had happened - how she wound up here, with the White Queen, and what had happened to Kurumi - but found herself unable. She used every ounce of strength in her body to keep from trembling in fear, and instead issued The White Queen as harsh a gaze as she could muster.

“G-get away from me!!” The Quasi-Spirit cried, evidently trying to sound threatening.

The White Queen, for her part, seemed less threatened and more amused or endeared by Hibiki’s attempt to appear threatening. She once more reached out to take Hibiki’s cheek, and rubbed her gloved thumb along her soft skin, smiling in a distinctly predatorial way.

“I’m very sorry, my darling, but I could never stay away from you,” The White Queen replied softly, her smile retaining its predatory lilt, but picking up shades of depravity, longing, and madness as well. “After all, I love you...so...much…~” Continuing, the White Queen lowered her lips toward Hibiki, who then began struggling violently - slapping the Inverse Spirit across the face in the process.

They both froze, then. Hibiki in fear for what action the White Queen may take now, and the White Queen herself in shock that Hibiki had been so bold. Silence fell over them, for a moment, before Hibiki finally spoke up to break it.

“L-like I said...get away from me!” She repeated, still struggling not to tremble. She had no idea how she had ended up here, in this weird bedroom, along with The White Queen, but she didn’t want to stick around to find out what the fiend with white hair had in store for her. She had a sneaking suspicion that this creepy room had something to do with the strange ‘love’ that had infected Yuuri Sagakure and Kareha Banouin and warped their minds - and she didn’t want to end up the same way!

“Where is Kurumi?! She isn’t here, is she? She’s still out there, isn’t she?!” Hibiki cried, letting momentum make up for her lack of bravery. “Whatever you do, Kurumi will come for me!” she then declared, beginning to draw strength from her own words. “She’ll save me, and then she’ll kill you! For sure, she will!”

However, bold and courageous though it was, Hibiki’s firm resolve seemed not to intimidate the White Queen, but instead amuse her - or perhaps irritate her? As always, she seemed to be a juxtaposition between two opposing states, and her true mind was unreadable. And then, all of a sudden, after having remained very still, recovering from the shock of being slapped, for a few moments, the White Queen’s body lunged forward, her right hand closing around Hibiki’s throat and pinning her to the headboard of the bed. It all happened far too quickly for Hibiki to be able to respond with anything more than a sharp intake of breath.

“Kurumi Tokisaki will come for you, eh?” The White Queen spat in a venomous voice. Her face was a mask of seductive glee and sadistic rage, lips spread wide in an insane smirk. “Oh, sweetheart, Kurumi Tokisaki will neither come, nor cum for you, I’m afraid, my dear…” she continued, tone softening somewhat. “She has already pledged her body and heart to another...one she wouldn’t give up for anything.”

The White Queen loosened her grip on Hibiki’s throat slightly, then, using her other hand to gently caress the Quasi-Spirit’s cheek. “You’re a bit too late if you want to hold her heart, darling.”

Hibiki trembled in fear, rage, and shock as the White Queen touched her - but the Inverse Spirit’s grip on her throat ensured that she couldn’t really do anything to avoid her. “I don’t care…! I still believe in her…!” she managed to spit, furiously. “She’d never abandon me…!”

The White Queen laughed derisively, then, removing her hand from Hibiki’s throat slowly. She smiled sweetly down at her as she spluttered and coughed upon having her airway unblocked - then as soon as she recovered, the White Queen slapped her across the face coldly, sending her thudding into the pillow and bouncing off of the soft mattress.

“Silly girl,” The White Queen spat, before smiling sadistically down at her. “You really don’t understand the first thing about Kurmi Tokisaki, do you?” she spoke softly, and her lips were curled upwards, but her eyes were filled with malice. “That’s alright though…” she cooed softly as she watched Hibiki whimper in pain, before struggling to right herself once more. As soon as she did, the White Queen lunged forwards and seized her face, squeezing her cheeks and forcing her to look up at her “I’ll be sure to train you very well, my darling,”.

The look in Hibiki’s eyes - fear and hatred intermingled...it disgusted her. It is not the way one should be looked at by the one they love. Not at all. It was not the love and devotion - the aching need to do nothing but adore her - that she wished to see - needed to see. However...that would all change, very soon - and she simply couldn’t wait. The moment that the hatred in her eyes melted away to reveal love...that the fear in her eyes was replaced with adoration...just anticipating that moment caused her folds to moisten., and her heartbeat to quicken dramatically.

Hibiki, meanwhile, was now seriously struggling to maintain her composure. She had to escape, and fast before the White Queen could do anything to her. But what were her options? She could try using King Killing on the White Queen, in order to weaken her, but it probably wouldn’t do a great deal. She could try biding her time - hold out until Kurumi came to rescue her - but she had no idea when that would be. Furthermore, exciting though it was, Kurumi coming to save her was probably exactly what the White Queen wanted. This whole thing was probably a trap meant to ensnare Kurumi when she did show up to save her. 

But then...isn’t it better if Kurumi really does abandon her?

The White Queen then released Hibiki’s face and watched the girl for a moment as she seemed to be trying to compose herself. Then, she tugged the glove off of her right hand with her teeth, before extending the now-bare hand to Hibiki, smiling sweetly. “Now...why don’t you be a good girl and pledge your undying love to me, hm?” she asked, voice tinged with madness. “Doesn’t that sound fun, darling?”

Hibiki’s face once more contorted in rage, and she flung her arm out - sweeping it from one side to the other in front of her, and knocking the White Queen’s outstretched hand away. “No!!” she cried as she did so, glaring up at the Queen of White defiantly. “I’ll die before I betray Kurumi!”

The White Queen’s smile broadened at that point. It also darkened considerably. “I see…” she murmured softly, once more backhanding Hibiki back into the pillows - this time putting more force behind her blow. The previous one was a warning, whereas this was one meant to inflict pain. She’d been incredibly lenient with the Quasi-Spirit, she thought, she’d given her multiple chances to be a good girl, but she’d refused them all. If she would neither submit nor obey by choice, then her right to choose would be revoked until such time that she could be trusted with it once again.

In other words, she needed training on how to properly behave. The White Queen licked her lips sensuously as Hibiki whimpered into the pillow. If she were honest, she’d have to say part of her had been hoping things would turn out this way. Nothing compares to witnessing, to feeling the moment that someone just breaks in your arms amidst the raptures of orgasm, the moment you feel them empty their soul of all that they were...and fill it with you.

This time, when Hibiki pulled herself back up to continue her adorable-though-pointless defiance, the White Queen immediately seized her by the throat and pinned her to the headboard once more. She watched Hibiki squirm and fight, feeling her struggle, before drawing her face up to a breath’s distance from the Quasi-Spirit’s face. 

“You look delicious…” The White Queen murmured, before placing her lips over Hibiki’s. Immediately, she felt the other girl squirm and struggle, but a snap of the fingers caused the chains to tighten, removing her ability to use her limbs. The Queen then sank her teeth into Hibiki’s bottom lip, pulling it away from her top lip, and then running her tongue along the Quasi-Spirit’s clenched teeth. She then kissed her again, and again, each time trying to get her tongue into Hibiki’s mouth, delighting in the feel of her puffy lip against her own unblemished ones, and in the rich metallic taste of Hibiki’s blood, which occasionally trickled into her mouth.

Hibiki, meanwhile, was not enjoying the kiss to anywhere near the same degree as the White Queen. In fact, she wasn’t enjoying it at all. She struggled as much as she could, but with the chains around her limbs pulled taught, and her throat once again in the White Queen’s grasp, there wasn’t a lot she could do other than try and turn her head away and clench her teeth. Tears welled up in her eyes as the White Queen’s kiss became violent in an attempt to further violate her mouth. In retaliation, she bit down as hard as she could on the Inverse Spirit’s own lip, but all this did was result in the other girl pulling away and slapping her hard across the face with her still-gloved left hand, making her cheek sting.

“Bad girl. I will not tolerate this sort of disobedience, do you understand, my darling?” The White Queen asked in a strict-but-sweet tone.

“Go to hell…” Hibiki murmured, unable to keep the tears from rolling down her cheeks at this point. This earned her another hard slap from her would-be lover.

“Why, oh why, do you reject me so, poppet?” The White Queen asked, idly, lifting Hibiki’s tear-soaked chin to look her in the eyes. “It would so much more enjoyable if you just gave in, hmm?”

“N-” Hibiki began to choke out another refusal, but the White Queen silenced her by drawing her in for another violent kiss. This time, however, Hibiki fond herself frozen in shock was the White Queen’s tongue tried to fight her way past her teeth. This was because The White Queen has begun running her ungloved right hand up and down Hibiki’s left leg. Starting at her calf and then moving upwards, slowly, her fingers elegantly glided along the surface of her skin, leaving involuntary goosebumps in their wake.

At the same time, the White Queen kept kissing her, trying to deepen their kiss at every chance got. Remembering herself, Hibiki once more tried to retaliate, however, as soon as she did, she felt a sharp stinging sensation, followed by a surge of electric sensations running up her spine, both coming from beneath her dress.

The White Queen had spanked her. 

“Ah-ah-ah~” The White Queen breathed softly, directly into Hibiki’s ear. “Let’s not have a repeat of last time, shall we~?” she continued, in a soft voice, before extending her tongue and licking of of Hibiki’s tears from her cheek, causing the Quasi-Spirit to shiver in what she assumed was revulsion. Hoped was revulsion.

“Mmmmh~” The White Queen moaned directly into Hibiki’s ear again, once more causing the girl to shiver. “Your sadness tastes so pure, my love. I shall have to savor it, as it is the last time you will ever feel such a thing~” she cooed sweetly.

“Sadness...is a part of being alive!” Hibiki cried defiantly, despite knowing by now what speaking out against the White Queen would result in. However, curiously, after a few seconds, there was no sudden stinging sensation anywhere in her body. Looking up at the White Queen, Hibiki saw her smiling terrifyingly, her expression dyed in the depths of insanity. 

“For now. But not for very much longer, my dear,” The White Queen replied, voice dripping with the same madness present upon her face. Once more, Hibiki opened her mouth to protest, only to this time receive the punishment she had earlier expected - a hard slap to the ass.

“Ahhh!” Hibiki vocalized as the force of the impact rocked her body. First there was stinging pain, and then that jolt of...something else, just like last time. The White Queen arched an eyebrow.

“Oh? Did you enjoy that, Hibiki?” she asked, leaning closer so that her large, clothed breasts swayed temptingly close to Hibiki’s lips.

“Of...course...n-not…” Hibiki panted, her stamina now waning badly after repeated physical assaults. Her ass was then slapped once again, causing Hibiki to have to stifle a moan this time. So she was a masochist. Great. If only she had found that out anywhere but here.

“Don’t lie, Hibiki, there’s a good girl,” the White Queen said, once more slapping the dainty girl’s ass, kneading it a little afterward this time as well. “And don’t stifle those pretty little moans of yours either, understand? I want to hear your every perverted sound as I drown you in rapture.”

However, Hibiki did stifle her moan, not wishing to give the White Queen the satisfaction of hearing her body betray her. As a result, she was spanked again, and again, and again. Each time, her body grew hotter and hotter, and her voice grew sweeter and sweeter. Each time she grew less and less successful at hiding her moans.

“Uuuuuuuuuunghhh!!!” Hibiki moaned deeply as her back arched with pleasure she didn’t want. Her body was on fire and her loins were incredibly moist. Her nipples were very clearly erect atop her moderate-sized breasts - the thin material of her dress doing nothing to disguise this. She felt so ashamed to have been reduced to this base, almost animalistic state of crying out in need whether she wanted to or not. It must have been hours now, since this hell began.

“Good girl, Hibiki!!” The White Queen cooed in praise, running her fingers through Hibiki’s silver hair, and brushing away any stray strands that were stuck to her face with sweat. “Oh, my darling, you’re finally learning!” she beamed, madness shining from within her familiar-looking eyes. “Doesn’t it feel better to submit and obey, sweetheart?” 

Panting, Hibiki looked up at the White Queen and tried to focus her vision through the haze of blinding agony and infernal pleasure. “N...N-nnnNNNAAAaaaaaaahh!!!~~~” Hibiki had begun another denial, but a swift spank by the White Queen stopped it dead in her throat.

Sighing theatrically, the White Queen shook her head and traced her fingers down Hibiki’s neck, towards her collarbone, and then lower still to her sternum. “Oh, Hibiki...you’re still not being honest with me, are you? Or yourself for that matter…”

The White Queen then raised her eyes to look directly into Hibiki’s, still filled with hatred but now clouded by pain - and by lust, even. She smiled. It wouldn’t be very long now until she snapped the poor girl like a twig.

“You know…” the White Queen spoke softly, drawing her sword with a ringing, metallic sound. She watched fear overtake the hatred and lust in Hibiki’s eyes, as she began to breathe more rapidly, clearly trying to think of a way to avoid whatever fate the Inverse Spirit had in store for her, but finding herself unable because of the pain and pleasure fogging her mind. “I don’t think dishonest girls deserve to wear pretty dresses such as that, do you?” 

And with that, the White Queen brought her beautiful sabre down and ripped right through Hibiki’s dress, dividing it neatly in half. All Hibiki could do at this point was mewl weakly in protest, her heated and sweat-drenched body refusing to obey her commands and attempt (futily, as she was still bound tightly) to escape. 

“P-please...n-nno…” Hibiki whined in a breathless tone that sounded as turned on as it did terrified. The White Queen smiled gleefully at Hibiki’s reaction - or lack thereof - and pressed the flat of her blade against Hibiki’s cheek. 

“Oh darling, hush now, it’s alright…” The White Queen cooed sweetly, moving the flat of her blade across Hibiki’s cheek softly, in a stroking motion. “I won’t do anything to you that you don’t already want somewhere deep down inside…so you have nothing to be afraid of...” 

Hibiki’s eyes widened as the White Queen then tugged the glove off of her left hand with her teeth, and then leant down to kiss her passionately on the lips, impaling her sabre elegantly into a shadow cast upon the wall wear it stayed. Using both hands - both now free and bare - she caressed the Quasi-Spirit’s calves once more, before deftly gliding them up to her thighs, and then higher still to her hips, still hidden beneath the two front-halves of her dress. She then began moving her hands up even higher, following the contours of her figure along her dainty little waist and up to her rib cage. Part of her wished to plunge her fingers into her skin right then, rip out a rib from each side and fuck her with the two of them tied together...but she held herself back, for now. Her Aquarius Bullet - D’li - was capable of healing even the most grievous wounds with incredible speed, so there’d be no risk in doing so...but she wanted to focus on emptying the girl’s mind first, rather than experimenting with how far she can push her body. Later, perhaps, there would be time for that.

For now, at least, the White Queen was greatly enjoying just breaking down the walls surrounding Hibiki Higoromo’s inner desires. Soon, those last few barriers would come down, and everything that Hibiki thought she knew about herself would come gushing out of her pussy as the Inverse Spirit filled in the blanks with her own insane love.

However, while lost in thought about events to come and enjoying running her hands underneath Hibiki’s shredded dress, it seems the girl had begun to recover slightly, and so tried to pull away from the White Queen’s kiss. This attempt proved futile, however, as, as soon as she did, the White Queen’s fingers slid across the Quasi-Spirit’s modest breasts and squeezed, hard.

“Nnnnmphhaaaahhh!!” Hibiki broke the kiss and cried out sharply, her hips bucking upwards suddenly of their own accord. She panted and moaned breathlessly, momentarily so consumed by pleasure that she had become oblivious as to was drowning her in it. “Ohhhh…!! Hah! Hah, hah, hah!”

The White Queen, for her part, kept squeezing. Harder. Harder still. Then softer, causing Hibiki to whine in dissatisfaction despite herself, before moaning joyously once more as her would-be Queen pinched her springy flesh.

Whilst toying with her breasts, in order to better enjoy listening to Hibiki’s voice run wild, she had begin kissing up and down the Quasi-Spirit’s neck, stopping to suckle hard and bite down whenever she discovered a particularly sensitive spot. This, of course, only caused the delirious girl writhing beneath her to moan even louder, and her hips to buck even harder. It even caused her to arch her delicate spine in absolute rapture, resulting in her modest breasts bouncing and jiggling slightly from the movement.

“Oh god…!” Hibiki rasped as she felt herself begin to break. Her mind was slowly being consumed by a brilliant, comforting, saccharine white and it felt so good every time another part of her broke off and was forever stolen away. She shook her head fervently, trying desperately to fight off these foreign feelings, but even she knew that she stood no chance. She was going to lose, and it was going to feel amazing.

The White Queen trailed her kisses down from Hibiki’s throat toward her soft, pliant breasts, and immediately she began peppering the sensitive flesh with kisses, and pulling at it with her teeth. At this point every single movement that the White Queen made was sending shivers down Hibiki’s spine and causing her body to jolt, shake or tremble as perverse, almost inhuman, noises rang out from her throat.

And she hated it. Hibiki couldn’t stand that she was being forced to betray Kurumi this way, and she couldn’t stand that she was being forced to enjoy it. Being forced to crave it. She clenched her fists around the bed linens and shut her eyes tightly, trying to think of solely Kurumi in order to resist what was being done to her, but deep down even she knew that her heart just wasn’t in it.

It belonged to the White Queen now.

At that moment, Hibiki realised that not only did she crave the pleasure that the Dominion of Binah was inflicting upon her, but also the pain. She felt a sharp, stabbing sensation that was maddeningly painful, as she realized that the Queen had punctured her right breast with her teeth and was now suckling the blood that oozed from the incissions. All she could in response was moan wantonly and thrust her chest up into the embrace of the hated enemy that was doing this to her, in a silent plea for her to continue.

“Good girl, Hibiki~” The White Queen cooed softly in praise, her tongue running along the pin-prick like holes now dotted about the Quasi-Spirit’s breast. Hibiki bit her lip and winced as she remembered the damage the White Queen had previously done to it.

“...Fuck...” she murmured as she tried not to think about how arousing it was to hear the White Queen say that.

“Yes, you see now, don’t you?” The White Queen smiled, pinching her pebbled nipple without warning. “You want this, don’t you?” she asked, to which Hibiki moaned deeply in response. The Inverse Spirit then began stroking her clitoris rhythmically, causing the Quasi-Spirit to scream and throw her head back in carnal ecstasy. “You need this, don’t you?” the White Queen asked finally, plunging her fingers deep inside Hibiki’s love tunnel, her thumb now resting on - and running over - Hibiki’s clit.

“YES!!” Hibiki answered despite herself, crying out, as her hips began rolling against the White Queen’s fingers, matching her rhythm automatically.

The White Queen smiled triumphantly as she pulled away from the Quasi-Spirit, watching her as her body writhed and bucked and convulsed in pleasure. At last, she had given in. “Good girl, my darling...you’re such a good girl, really, aren’t you?” she asked, running her fingers through Hibiki’s pearlescent hair.

“N-no!” Hibiki cried before she could stop herself, words coming to mind before she could mentally decide not to say them. “I’m a bad girl! But you can fix me, right? You can fix, right? You can make me a good girl? Please, please, oh, ohh, please, make me a good girl - your good girl. Please…?”

This outburst pleased the White Queen immensely. Smiling broadly, she tapped her fingers, hard, against Hibiki’s G-spot, causing the other girl’s entire body to tighten up and convulse violently. “Yes, alright, Hibiki, I think you’ve pleased me enough that I’ll liberate you from that unsightly Spirit and make you my own..” she trailed off momentarily, before smiling in a mixture of sadism and insanity, beginning to undress and allow her military dress to pool around her hips as she exposed her flawless body to the girl below her, her large breasts jiggling slightly once freed from their constricting confines. “That is, of course, if it is what you want, dearest…”

Hibiki tried desperately to hold herself together...but there isn’t enough of her left at this point. She looks up at the White Queen and just melts beneath that powerful, dangerous, loving, passionate, sadistic gaze. She lent up as far as she could with the chains holding her down, and pressed her lips to the Inverse Spirit’s bountiful breast, kissing it sensually of her own accord. She looked up at her new mistress with longing and desire as she took her turgid nipple into her mouth and began to suckle from her lover’s breast.

“It is…” she breathed against the pebbled nub, trying her hardest to pleasure it as best she could.

The White Queen deftly removed both her hat and Hibiki’s detached sleeve, before letting her own hair down, then, rendering them both completely naked. She draped her arms over Hibiki’s shoulders and held her head gently, stroking her hair and sighing in lust openly as Kurumi Tokisaki’s precious little pet sucked her tit like a whore. The whole thing had the Queen on cloud nine.

She then pushed the naked Quasi-Spirit back down onto the bed, and withdrawing her sword from her shadow, deftly cut apart the chains binding her, as they were no longer necessary. Replacing her sword in her shadow, she reached into the black void and withdrew a gorgeous-looking antique flintlock pistol.

“Lunatic Emperor - Lucifer~” the White Queen spoke softly, turning to face her darling treasure and smiling brilliantly, eyes alight with foreign madness. “Scorpio’s Bullet - Akrab”

As she spoke, a shadowy tendril traveled from the shadow on the wall into the barrel of the pistol, before evaporating. Then, entangling herself with Hibiki on the bed, she smirked teasingly, nipping at the Quasi-Spirit’s bottom lip, as she slowly inserted the barrel of her pistol into Hibiki’s sopping wet vagina. 

The girl moaned at the penetration, throwing her head back in ecstasy and pushing her hips out to work the archaic gun further into her waiting tunnel. She didn’t know what the White Queen was intending on doing, but she was far passed caring now. It felt wonderful - that’s all that mattered.

The White Queen then kissed the enraptured Quasi-Spirit deeply on the lips, as she pulled the trigger. A sharp bang resounded through the bedchamber, and Hibiki’s body jolted and convulsed violently. Using the power of her Scorpio’s Bullet, the White Queen was infecting Hibiki’s entire being from her mind to her soul with her own beautiful insanity. It was even now working its way through her system like a scorpion’s venom, as her body twitched and convulsed and her hips rolled, fucking herself on the gun of Lucifer to a spectacular squirting climax.

Hibiki moaned into the White Queen’s mouth as she experienced the cathartic bliss of orgasm. She could feel everything being expelled, her hips moving furiously as her old cares and tastes and desires flowed out of her. She could feel something else, too. Something evil. Something insane. She could feel new desires and thoughts and feelings grafting themselves to her psyche as she bucks harder against whatever is filling her vagina (it feels like her Queen’s fingers now, rather than her gun). They are strange feelings. Foreign and alien. And then they are her feelings and she couldn’t imagine thinking any differently.

She wrapped her arms around the White Queen and began kissing her back as urgently and as deeply as the Queen kissed her. She grasped one of her Queen’s full breasts with one hand and began exploring her folds with the other as she basked in her newfound realization.

She was hopelessly, psychotically, possessively, obsessively in love with this woman. And she’d brutally kill anyone who tried to upset or harm her.

The White Queen broke their kiss, then, as she felt Hibiki’s dainty little fingers push inside of her. “Ohhh…” she sighed lustfully, looking deeply into the Quasi-Spirit’s eyes. She saw nothing but love and insanity present within them. “Good girl, Hibiki…” she cooed, sweetly, tapping the girl’s G-spot harshly.

“Aaaahhhnnnnnn! Thank you, my Queen! I love you!!” her submissive little treasure mewled in need as her fingers and toes curled. She smiled madly at the pleasure as she realized blissfully that it would never end. This was her now. Forever.


End file.
